From the Past to the Present
by Shrouded-Persona
Summary: What started off as a normal day went haywire when Lambo decided to use a broken bazooka. How did these strangers get here, and how long are they stuck for? Will Tsuna and co. survive this encounter? (There will eventually be yaoi in here and there is nothing you can do to change my mind)
1. HIE! Unexpected guests?

**Chapter 1: HIE! Unexpected Guests?**

It started off as a pretty good morning in the small town of Namimori, Japan. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, the temperature was just right, even the birds were singing outside. It didn't seem like anything could put a damper on this day.

"Come back you damn cow!"

…..Or not.

The yell came from none other than the Sawada residence. If one were to observe the scene, they would see a silver haired teenager yelling and chasing what seemed to be a child with a rather large black afro. Then there was the innocent bystander and resident of the house, Tsunayoshi Sawada, also known as Tsuna to his friends. Honey brown eyes framed in a heart shaped face topped off with soft, gravity-defying hair watched as the two ran around the small house. He watched the game of cat and mouse for about a good ten minutes, hoping that the two would stop sometime soon, however he knew from experience that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Where was Yamamoto when Tsuna needed him? "_Oh yea, he's at baseball practice until noon_."

So it was up to the brunette to save his house from the impending doom of a short-tempered, bomb-wielding teenager and a just as equally dangerous grenade/bazooka wielding child. Any normal person would have freaked out at such a thing, but Tsuna got used to such occurrences, even though he still freaked out. How you ask? Well, Tsuna had to withstand the training of his Spartan tutor, Reborn. What was this training for; only to be the next head mafia boss of the Vongola Family, the most powerful mafia organization.

Oh, was this not mentioned before?

That's right. Tsunayoshi Sawada was next in line to become Vongola _Decimo, _being from direct bloodline. Then again, all the other, more suitable, candidates were killed, leaving him to be the only heir. Therefore, that left poor Tsuna to deal with the training of Vongola's most powerful hitman, Reborn, who was surprisingly a gun-toting infant! The baby always carried around a green chameleon, which also morphed into his gun. Sure, the boy thought Reborn's training methods were brutal and brash, but he came to learn Reborn doesn't do things without good reason. Thanks to the infant, Tsuna managed to make plenty of friends.

Speaking of his friends…..did he just hear an explosion go off in his living room?

"HIEEEEE! Gokudera-kun, please stop chasing Lambo and put the dynamite away!"

The silver haired teen turned and had locked his emerald green eyes with his boss'. "Juudaime! Please forgive my mistake! If that brat hadn't annoyed me so much I would not have acted the way I did!" The words were immediately followed by the speaker bowing repeatedly toward the young Vongola. Hayato Gokudera was his name, and he was a fourteen year old transfer student from Italy who initially came to Japan to test if Tsuna was worthy enough to become the next boss. Thanks to the help of Reborn, Tsuna managed to defeat Gokudera, as well as saving his life from his own dynamites. Ever since then, the Italian devoted his life to protecting Tsuna, and claimed to be his 'right-hand man.'

"Haha, the great Lambo-sama is not annoying! If anything, Stupidera is just jealous of how great I am!" The outburst came from the black-afro'd child, Lambo, who had a tendency to wear a cow print suit-thus the term 'cow' courtesy of Gokudera . Lambo was a five-year old assassin of the Bovino mafia family from Italy. The child came to kill Reborn, but he was such a crybaby that he didn't get anything done. The mission was an utter failure, and the child stayed in Japan, or more specifically, in Tsuna's house. As time passed, it became clearly obvious that having Reborn, Lambo, and Gokudera in his house interacting was not a good thing to come across.

"What was that you damn cow?" A visible twitch formed on Gokudera's face. "I dare you to say that again."

Before Tsuna could prevent another chase, Lambo of course had to open up his mouth. "Stu-pi-de-ra~!"

"OH THAT'S IT BRAT!" The silver haired teen lunged at the small child, and successfully grabbed him by the horns as he lifted Lambo up. The poor child was screaming and struggling to get free from the teen's grip as he was dangling by his horns in Gokudera's grip. From all the shaking, Lambo's bazooka fell out of his afro, and landed with a loud crash on the floor. A sharp cracking sound reverberated around the room.

At this point, Tsuna was sweating bullets. If he was correct about what was going to happen if this were continue…..

"Go-gokudera-kun! Put Lambo down right now!" Even if it was a command from his boss, the right-hand man reluctantly dropped Lambo, who happened to land right on his face. "_Oh no!" _Before Tsuna could reach Lambo to calm him down, the damage had already been done.

"Gotta…stay…..c-calm," sniffled the cow child, tears threatening to fall down chubby cheeks. "No I can't do it!" Lambo dived for his bazooka. It was already too late for Tsuna and Gokudera to try and stop him. Lambo lifted the dangerous weapon onto his shoulders and smashed the back of it against the wall behind him. And that's when the Vongola _Decimo_ noticed the rather large crack that ran along the side of the bazooka. "Lambo no!"

At that moment, an alarming amount of pink smoke escaped from the bazooka, and before the trio could react, the weapon exploded, causing all three boys to be sent flying across the room. The last thought to pass through Tsuna's head was "_why me_" before he and his friends crashed headfirst into a wall and blacked out.

.

.

.

Tsuna wasn't sure how long he blacked out for, but he guessed it wasn't for long. As he shook off the lingering drowsiness, he looked toward his friends and noticed how Gokudera was already bolt upright, with a shocked look on his face directed toward the bazooka, or at least that's what Tsuna thought the teen was looking at. That's when he felt something extremely off.

Tsuna looked in the same direction as Gokudera, only to encounter seven pairs of eyes staring at him. That wasn't even the most shocking part. What startled Tsuna the most was how disturbingly similar the holder of each pairs of eyes looked like himself and his friends.

At that moment, a black haired teenager unlocked Tsuna's door and invited himself in. "Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun, baseball practice ended early, so I made it just in time for lunch!" The newcomer walked into the living room, and was greeted by the sight of Tsuna, Gokudera, and Lambo on one side of the room, and seven strangers on the other side. "Hahaha, did I miss something?" the teenager asked.

Then all hell broke loose.

**A/N  
THERE YA GO KHR FANDOM! Can you guess who the seven strangers are? Will everyone survive this unpredicted event? Stay tuned till the next chapter to find out!  
And yes I know I still have unfinished chapters for my Hetalia fanfictions. I'm not dead, just extremely lazy and I've been kind of losing my connection with the fandom but I'M GONNA BRING IT BACK!**

**p.s. I'd like to thank my good friend Maruquel for encouraging me to write this fanfiction and for giving me tips and beta-ing the story for me! I LURVE YOU KHR BUDDY~!**


	2. You're the Vongola First Generation!

**Chapter 2: You're the Vongola First Generation?!**

"Che cazzo sta succedendo?!" (_What the fuck is going on?_)

"Questo è quello che vorrei sapere, moccioso!" (_That's what we'd like to know, brat!_)

A shouting match erupted between Gokudera and one of the men that appeared out of thin air. Tsuna couldn't understand what neither his right-hand man nor the stranger was saying, since they was speaking in Italian, so the brunette took a quick glance at the newcomers.

The man arguing with Gokudera had fiery red hair, with blazing red eyes to match. He had this intricate tattoo that looked like flames sprawled over his right cheek. Both he and Gokudera looked disturbingly similar.  
Then there was a green haired teenager with a small lightning shaped tattoo under his right eye. He was looking at everyone with a bored glance. He nearly looked like Lambo from ten years into the future.  
Next along the line of men was a black haired man dressed in a traditional blue and white Japanese robe with a tall black hat adorned on his head. He seemed to be trying to calm down the redheaded man, which was utterly futile, though he kept laughing it off. "_He's just like Yamamoto._"  
A black haired man in a black priests' robe was next. He had a small white bandage on his nose, and he seemed to have both his hands bandaged too. He was also talking to the redheaded man, more like shouting. Tsuna was able to pick up '_God_' somewhere in his speech.  
The next stranger seemed to be enjoying the quarreling, or at least Tsuna guessed after hearing constant 'Nufufufus' coming from him. The brunette felt a shiver run down his spine, as the turquoise haired man bared such a close esemblance to his guardian Mukuro.  
A low, irritated growl came from the corner of the room. As Tsuna looked toward the sound, he spotted a platinum blond haired man adorned in a dark trench coat overlooking the other occupants of the room. He didn't seem pleased with the noise or the crowding. "_Just like a certain prefect._"  
Finally, the teen noticed the last new stranger of the room. Honey brown locked with amber orange, and Tsuna couldn't help but be drawn into those eyes. The man had wild hair very much like Tsuna's except the stranger's was blond.

A tap on Tsuna's shoulder startled him out his thoughts. "Ne, Tsuna-kun, who are these guys anyway?" asked Yamamoto. The black haired teen was captain of Namimori Middle's baseball team, and one of Tsuna's closest friends.

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun, welcome," Tsuna greeted. "Haha, thanks Tsuna for inviting me over. Anyway, back to the question, these guys are...?"

An already furious Gokudera, overhearing the question, decided to respond to that. "Baseball-freak! When the hell did you get here?! And don't refer to Juudaime so casually!" A chuckle was the response of the one under Gokudera's irritation. "Maa maa Gokudera-kun, you'll only strain your throat with all your screaming."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO IDIOT!"

Tsuna let out a soft sigh. He was already stressed out as it is, and he didn't need a one sided shouting match with a headache close to forming in his head. "Gokudera-kun, please just calm down. We need to focus on finding out who these strangers are," he asked with an exasperated tone.

At the sound of his boss's voice, the silver-haired teen perked up immediately. "Juudaime, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to irritate you! Also, that won't be necessary, because I already know who they are."

"Oh?" Tsuna asked with a small smile on his face. "You do? That's wonderful Gokudera-kun!"

"My pleasure Juudaime!"  
"So who exactly are they Gokudera-kun?"  
"Shut up baseball-freak! I was just getting to that part!" Turning is attention back to Tsuna, the teen answered the question. "This is the Vongola First Generation."

.

.

"Eh?" Time seemed to stop to the small brunette. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, gaping like an idiot, but when he finally shook off the shock, he nervously chuckled. "I'm sorry Gokudera-kun, I think I heard you wrong. I thought you said that they were the Vongola First Generation."

"No Juudaime, your hearing is just fine. That's exactly what I said."

"He's right you know, Dame-Tsuna."

"Hieeeeeee!"

**Short chapter is short but I have two free days from school to work on Ch.3**


End file.
